In his Past
by Hateful and Blue
Summary: Julian has been having distressing and surprising dreams lately about Yues past, just who is this other winged white being, and why does he keep hearing her voice in the middle of class screaming for help. Sakura finally is clued in on it, and goes with t
1. Default Chapter

Okay peoples, sorry about the loss of the other story THE FOURTH ELEMENT, my friends and co-authors decided they wanted to keep the story to themselves so people wouldn't just print it up and it in to their teachers for marks, so I get to take full control of the account, and I'm going to post my Cardcaptors Fiction on, and here it is, it's a more Yue oriented story, and one other character, but If I tell you everything there'll be no real point in reading it will there? So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from card captors; however I do own Sora and Aries, as well as Fijorie, and the shadow beasts! Use them if you like, but tell me first please, oh, and Rio, Amber, and Solana from the Fourth Element I and ma friends wrote may make an appearance. I OWN RIO AMBER AND SOLANA!!!!!!!!! DO NOT USE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Glossary: -Kaijuu= monster -Gaki= brat -Hoe = Sakura's trademark yelp -Reikan = inspiration, psychic ability -Chibi= Mini, cute  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 The beginning  
  
Sora had been dreading this battle for over a week.*why me?* she thought to herself,*why did it have to be me?* If I die, I will have disgraced my master, if I don't, I'll have killed someone. Why does being a Clow Guardian have to be so confusing?  
  
"How am I going to psych myself up for this?" She wondered quietly aloud.  
  
"How else ?" A soft, alto voice asked.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaah" she let out an explosive breath, *trust Yue to sneak up on me like that* She turned and gave the pale long-haired boy a withering look, but it disappeared as she looked at his angelic features. Why had her master made them to look so alike? They both had the same six foot nine height, the same long pure white downy hair that wound down around their ankles, the same snowy white wings, pale velvety skin, and the same eyes, eyes that were a startling bluish-silver with vertical slits for pupils. The only difference was his trademark cold stare, and her laidback uncaring glance, or that his wings were bigger, and hers were small and sleek for speed and silence.  
  
"Yue, do you think the master is worried about the outcome? Why does he want all of us to come?" She asked carefully.  
  
"I will not pretend to know what HE thinks, for if I did I'd probably be wrong"  
  
"Yeah, as usual, you know its pretty sad when you admit to-"  
  
There was a slight cough from behind them, and then a deep, masculine voice asked "Are you two done yet?" the two guardians turned to see their master glaring at them both.  
  
"Done what?" Sora asked, assuming a blank look of innocence and sweet stupidity. Clow winced.  
  
"Don't do that" he advised, there was a grim look in his usually twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"You're giving me grey hairs girlie, and you've only been created for a year" Sora scowled, Yue smirked, and Clow smiled.  
  
A shadow descended over the trio, followed shortly by another one, only this one was smaller, and had a more commanding presence.  
  
"Ah! Keroberos, Aries, I see you've finally decided to stop pigging out on Sora's sugar stores. How kind of you to join us." His voice was calm, too calm. Clow turned, his ceremonial robes swishing as he walked, the black melting into the shadows. The four guardians turned and followed obediently. Two more look-alikes, Aries and Keroberos. The two sugar loving lion like beasts who trudged along behind, long tails swishing as their powerful bodies moved across the winters ground. Quite abruptly the ground in front of them fell away.  
  
"Oh goody" Aries muttered, her tail twitching in irritance. The guardians looked at each other. Yue stepped forward.  
  
"Shall I carry you?" He inquired softly, then without waiting for an answer, he picked up his master and spread his majestic wings, soaring over the gorge. Yue carefully set him on his feet. "Master, where now?" Yues' voice was right by his ear.  
  
"We-" BANG!!!!!!!!! Everyone jumped as Aries was suddenly flung backward, her head hitting a tree with a sharp crack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you hate cliff hangers, well I gotta figure out how to use the whole uploading thing, I have re-done the chapter at least 8 times, and I'm getting tired of it, later Days!!  
  
Song Wind 


	2. Troubled Conversation

Okay, cool, I got 1 review for the first chapter. So here it is, the continuation, I re-wrote the chapter around ten times trying to decide what would be the best, and now its almost noon and I'm finally posting it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captors or the card captor characters; however I do own Sora, Aries, and Fijorie. Please don't steal them without telling me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julian smacked the alarm clock with his fist. Yawned and got out of bed. Food. His stomach grumbled. He put on his glasses, and looked at the time. 8:45. "Oh NO!" He was late, very late. Tori would have a fit; he was supposed to meet him for school in five minutes. The teenage boy leapt out of bed, dressed in his school uniform, and raced out the door. He'd stop by the bakery on the way to school and get something to eat.  
  
Pig  
  
The voice in his mind was barely audible, the hissing whisper so small, he was sure if anyone else heard it, they wouldn't think twice about it, but.......  
  
*Someone's grumpy*  
  
Silence, then  
  
Shut-up  
  
*Boy Yue, you're in a good mood*  
  
Silence, as Yue retreated into the dark recesses of Julian's mind. *Who was that other being? And the Lioness, I've never heard of either before..........*  
  
It's doesn't matter, oh look, there's the master...  
  
Julian looked down, there stood the little girl, her piecing green eyes, short brown hair, and the seemingly yellow stuffed animal in her backpack. "Hello Sakura, how are you today?" He greeted the little girl, and as usual she blushed. The stuffed animal twitched, and then raised his head. "Hi Kero, how are you as well?" "I'm good" Sakura chimed happily, but Kero just continued looking melancholy and depressed. "Kero, what's wrong?" Keroberos, do you sense it? Kero jumped with surprise, and stared at Julian for a moment before answering, "Yeah, it could be a problem" Sakura looked at Julian in shock. *Did Yue Just speak through Julian's mouth?* He's never done that before! In the four years that Sakura knew Yue, after having to defeat him, and re-collect the Clow Cards, he had never done that, and It was then she realized that it had been at least a month since she last saw him. After it was revealed to Julian that Yue was another being that lived in his body and was responsible for his sudden black outs, and could transform back at any time he pleased, Yue had decided to keep to himself, and allow Julian to have time to live with the people he cared about. But for Yue, there was only four things he really cared for; the cards, their mistress Sakura, his previous Master Clow Reed, and his magical brother Keroberos, who was currently in chibi form, looked up.  
  
"But how can it be?"  
  
*Huh? What are they talking about? Is it that other being that looks like Yue?*  
  
Sakura looked back and forth between them. "You're not going to tell me what's going on are you, not even if I command you to" She stated flatly, and then looked at her watch. "HOE! I'm late!!!!! See-ya later!"  
  
"Huh......... CHEATER!" Kero Exclaimed as Sakura pulled one of her newly transformed star cards from her pocket and whispered "Dash, I'm late, lend me your speed," then she yelled "Dash Card, Release and dispel, Dash Card!" the Star Card leaped out of it's card form and seemed to seep into Sakuras body. She glowed green for a moment, then tripled her speed as the cards power took effect, leaving Kero and Yues Borrowed form watching her speedy form as she left with slight smiles on her face. Kero shook his head.  
  
" Do you think it could really be them?" Kero asked sadly.  
  
Julian stared, then felt the familiar sensation of floating, before blacking out as a pair of great wings rose from his back. The star symbol appeared under his dangling feet. The wings closed over his body, and a bright white light issued forth from the cocoon of feathers, as the transformation of Julian into Yue began, then the wings parted and the majestic looking guardian floated to the ground.  
  
"Keroberos, if you recall correctly it would be impossible for them to- ACK!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, another cliff hanger, hehe, my friend is getting really mad and she'll probably call me and curse for an hour or so until I post the next chapter, which, coincidentally is now done! L8ter  
  
Song Wind 


End file.
